Carta al sensei
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Tsukumo es conciente de que la persona de quien se a enamorado es mayor a ella y que que cabe la posibilidad de ser rechazada por el al ser un hombre muy respetuoso ante sus ojos, aun asi pone a prueba asi misma sus sentimientos y decide hacerlo, ¿sera aceptada? [pasen y leean]


**Saludos les comparto este onet shot de mi pareja favorita de Karneval  
>espero les guste asi como a alguna otra fan de esta pareja,<br>es una historia paralela al anime, aun asi espero les agrade mucho,**

[Karneval ~ AU]

* * *

><p><strong>~Carta al sensei~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hirato x Tsukumo<p>

* * *

><p>[Pov : Tsukumo ]<p>

Mi nombre es Tsukumo y estoy en primer año de preparatoria en Kuromei, y desde que lo vi el primer día no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza, Hirato-san es un profesor encargado de mi clase, él es alto y muy guapo siempre va de traje a clases y siempre es muy formal y trata a todos con mucha elegancia y educación y después de seis largos meses he decidido entregar mis sentimientos a Hirato-san por medio de una carta espero sensei acepte mis sentimiento o por lo menos acepte tener una cita conmigo...

Hoy es viernes y he decidido esperarlo en su lugar de estacionamiento para darle mi carta sin que nadie me vea, lo espere un poco antes de que comenzaran las clases hasta que llego en su automóvil deportivo color negro y me acerque ä el después de que bajará del automóvil...

-Hirato-san buenos días

-buenos días Tsukumo, ¿Qué te trae aquí?-

-bien...pues yo quería entregarle esto_- mostrándole la carta_-

-¿Qué es?- _tomando la carta que estaba en un sobre color violeta claro-_

-Vera sensei a mí...-_manteniéndose firme y clara como siempre_- a mí me gusta sensei sé que está mal pero no he podido evitarlo me he terminado enamorada de Hirato-san, así que antes de rechazarme solo por favor lea mi carta, y lo veré aquí mismo para la respuesta-

Le di mi carta y salí corriendo para ir a clases tras escuchar La Campana al llegar al salón vi el profesor Tokitatsu ya había llegado pero me dejo seguir a mi lugar ya que soy una de las mejores estudiantes de mi clase en Kuromei,

Me quede en clases solo pensando en si el leería mi carta o aceptaría o no, incluso durante el descanso no escuchaba la pelea rutinaria de Gareki con Yogi quien venía desde el curso superior al nuestro para el almuerzo o a Nai intentando detenerlos, Jiki diciendo algún comentario para apagar a la profesora Iva le dejara retomar algún examen al cual no puso atención que como siempre terminaba regañado, kiichi solo burlándose de lo infantil que eran los chicos cada día,

Al final todo el día no me concentre en el último periodo de clase no le hice caso a ningún profesor como Akari-sensei y su clase de biología molecular, Tsukitachi-sensei y su clase de lectura clásica o Uro-sensei y su clase de optativa , al final como paso el tempo solo me ponía mas nervosa,

Al final la campaña sonó y me espere a que mis amigos se fueran antes que yo para después ir donde Hirato-san estaba ,iba a su lugar de estacionamiento pero antes de avanzar más para ir a mi encuentro con él, alguien me llamo desde atrás haciéndome girar sorpresivamente a ver quién era...

-Tsukumo ya te ibas- le hablaba Hirato-

-No, yo iba a saber su respuesta sobre mi carta y mis sentimientos hacia usted sensei Hirato-

-Eso, -_sacando su carta de dentro de su saco_- leí tu carta, pero lo siento -_entregándole en las manos la carta- _mí única obligación contigo es ser tutor de tu clase, si fueras mayor , de clase superior de este lujar sería algo diferente-

-Entiendo sabía sería difícil ya que Hirato-san es una persona muy responsable-

-Bien pero si lo que quieres es una salida, supongo podemos vernos este sábado para ayudarte a estudiar solo después puedo invitarte a algún restaurante-

-Está bien, entonces quiero obtener una cita de estudio-

-Bien te veré mañana Tsukumo aquí mismo en la biblioteca escolar-

-Sí, tenga un gran día y vaya con cuidado-

-espero que siga siendo tu sensei favorito incluso en el curso superior y seguir viéndonos- alejándose de ella-

Eso que había dicho, eso ultimo me hacía sentir una esperanza, tal vez aun soy muy joven pero seguro en algunos años podía proponerle mis sentimientos de nueva cuenta además sensei no es muy mayor a mí, así que siempre mantendré mis sentimientos claros por Hirato-san, me alegra sensei sea una persona muy impecable y con una moral impecable, espero el día de mañana a mi sita aunque sea de estudio con sensei…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero fuera del agrado, algo corta lose, pero es<br>primera vez escribo d emi pareja favorita, asi que espero les gustara...  
>MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~<br>**


End file.
